


De festi, ¿vale?

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT, Smut, Solo smut, Threesome - M/M/M, es solo porno que más quieres
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tengo un lugar reservado para mi en el Infierno. Y mira, ya que lo tengo reservado, puedo permitirme escribir estas cosas sin miedo a no ir al Cielo. </p><p>Está basado en la canción: De festi, ¿vale?, de Trashtucada. Si, he caído bastante bajo, lo sé. No sé que otra cosa esperabais.</p>
    </blockquote>





	De festi, ¿vale?

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo un lugar reservado para mi en el Infierno. Y mira, ya que lo tengo reservado, puedo permitirme escribir estas cosas sin miedo a no ir al Cielo. 
> 
> Está basado en la canción: De festi, ¿vale?, de Trashtucada. Si, he caído bastante bajo, lo sé. No sé que otra cosa esperabais.

Bahorel se ríe, dando una suave colleja a Feuilly.

-Pero mira que eres torpe, macho- el muchacho, moreno como el solo, le saca la lengua. Llevan unos cuarenta y cinco minutos tratando de montar su tienda de campaña, pero entre que han fumado, y que parece que hay que tener un máster para montar la puta tienda, no dan pie con bola. 

-No, Baho, no- sonríe Feuilly, quitándole una de las barras. -Definitivamente, eso no va ahí- Porque a Bahorel le parecía gracioso fingir que sodomizaba a Feuilly con la barra, que ahora el muchacho coloca en el sitio donde cree que debería ir. 

-¿Necesitáis ayuda?- Feuilly se da la vuelta, y sonríe al dueño de la voz cantarina que ha ofrecido su ayuda. Es un chico menudo, rubio, con una sonrisa tímida. 

-En realidad, nos vendría de puto lujo un poco de ayuda, si- el recién llegado se arrodilla al lado de Feuilly, quitando la barra de donde la había puesto él, y poniéndola en el sitio en el que verdaderamente va.

-¿Sabéis que existen tiendas que se montan solas? En quince segundos, son una bendición- Bahorel bufa.

-Yo quería una de esas, pero Fe se puso en plan ''¿para que vamos a comprar una si ya tenemos esa que usaron tus padres allá por los setenta?'' Puto agarrao' de mierda-

-Gilipollas- se limita a responder el citado, pero luego, se dirige al muchacho. -Soy Feuilly- se presenta, tendiéndole la mano. -Y ese enorme gilipollas- enorme gilipollas o gilipollas enorme, viene a ser lo mismo -Es mi novio, Bahorel- el rubio sonríe mucho, aceptando su mano, y luego la del grandullón.

-Jehan, Prouvaire, y si necesitáis algo, mi tienda es- se da la vuelta, buscándola con la mirada -¿Veis a ese moreno que está... bailando en calzoncillos?-

-Como para no verlo- ríe Bahorel.

-Pues justo ahí, desgraciadamente, viene conmigo- Jehan se encoge de hombros y los mira, sin perder la sonrisa tímida. Se vuelve a agachar, y en un par de minutos, termina la tienda. -Llevaba un rato mirándoos, y empezaba a ponerme nervioso- Bahorel suelta una carcajada, pero Feuilly suspira.

-¿Puedo invitarte a una cerveza? Como agradecimiento- el rubio asiente.

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué crees que lo hecho sino por la cerveza? Además, Courfeyrac no va a echarme de menos- 

Así que ahora están los tres, sentados en el suelo frente a la tienda, bebiendo cerveza.

-Entonces, ¿nunca habíais estado en París antes?-

-El año pasado vinimos también, para el festival-

-Si, pero el año pasado vinimos en coche- añade Bahorel -Este año he conseguido convencerle de las ventajas del avión- Feuilly suspira, rodando los ojos.

-El año pasado los billetes estaban muy caros, y nos salía mejor venir en la furgo-

-Seis putas horas, desde Marsella, escuchándole quejarse del tráfico- otro suspiro. 

-Nosotros venimos de Alés-

-Ey, hace un par de verano estuvimos allí. Bueno, fuimos a Nimes, y aprovechamos para ver el Parc Floral-

-Es un sitio precioso- asiente Jehan. -¿Viajáis mucho?- Feuilly bufa.

-Ojalá... Sus padres son de Nimes, y nos invitan de vez en cuando. Bahorel es un puto vago, así que mi sueldo es el único que entra en casa, y tampoco me dan mucha vacaciones, así que-

-Gilipollas- interviene Bahorel. -Es un exagerado ¿Vale? Jehan, no te creas la mitad de lo que dice, le gusta hacer mares de gotas de agua-

-Vete a la puta mierda, capullo- responde Feuilly, y el rubio se rie. 

-¿Estáis siempre discutiendo así?-

-Siempre- responden, a la vez, y luego sonríen, mirándose levemente.

-¿Cuánto lleváis juntos?-

-Bahorel es el bueno para las fechas- dice Feuilly, señalando al grandullón, y este le hace una peineta.

-Cuatro años y medio, aunque sinceramente, me han parecido veinticinco- ahora es Feuilly el que le hace la peineta. 

-Vaya.. cuanto tiempo... yo nunca he tenido una relación tan larga-

-¿Courfeyrac es tu novio?- Jehan sonríe mucho, pero niega.

-Es un buen amigo, solo eso- aunque solo se conocen desde hace unas horas, aquel derroche de sinceridad no es raro. Son jóvenes, han fumado, han bebido. Están en esa edad en la que hacer amigos es bien sencillo. -Entonces, tú estudias y tú trabajas-

-Bueno, estudiar, estudiar... lo que se dice estudiar, este estudia poco- Bahorel le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros a Feuilly, y le da un besito en la mejilla.

-Pero me quieres igualmente-

-Pfff... -bufa, pero sonríe. -Yo estoy a dos bandas, trabajo en un bar, de camarero, por las tardes, y por las mañanas en una tienda-

-Yo estudio arte dramático-

-¿Vas a ser actor?- Jehan sonríe mucho y asiente. 

-Bueno, voy a intentarlo-

-Seguro que lo logras- responde Feuilly, sonriéndole también. Bahorel se ha dado cuenta, por supuesto, de que Feuilly sonríe mucho a Jehan. Y de que ha flirteado con él. Lo entiende, por supuesto. Jehan es bastante guapo, y además, es muy alegre. Y está bueno, joder. Si, genial. Ahora su mente se está imaginando cosas, entre Feuilly y Jehan. Mierda. Sonríe y asiente ante todo lo que dicen, intentando evitar un accidente. 

-JEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN-

-Uy, ese es Courf- parpadea el rubio, incorporándose un poco. -¿¡QUÉ?!-

-NECESITO QUE ME ECHES CREMA- Jehan se encoge de hombros y sonríe a sus dos nuevos amigos.

-El deber me llama- dice, levantándose del todo. -¿Nos vemos en la pista, luego?- Feuilly es el primero en asentir, muy efusivamente, y Bahorel también lo hace, con una sonrisa. -Hasta luego, entonces-

* * *

Feuilly y Bahorel están en medio de la marea de gente, cerca de los altavoces. Saltan, gritan, cantan. Han perdido la cuenta de las cervezas que se han tomado, pero están bien. Cuando el grupo que canta no les gusta especialmente, se dedican a besarse, pegándose mucho el uno al otro, cosa que no es difícil, porque allí hay muchísima gente. Una balada especialmente romántica, y Bahorel abraza a Feuilly por la espalda, besando su cuello. Normalmente, la gente no se cree que Bahorel sea el romántico de los dos. Quizás es por sus dos metros, o por sus casi cien kilos. O por su melena y barba, que lo hacen parecer recién salido de un Khalassar. Por lo general, a ellos se la suda. Igual que siempre se la ha sudado todo, sobre todo si era una critica a su relación. 

-¡¡Ey!!- 

-¡Jehan!- Feuilly sonríe mucho al verlo, pero, por supuesto, no rompe el abrazo que tiene con Bahorel. El rubio se acerca a ellos como puede, seguido de Courfeyrac, que lleva unas... vistosas... gafas de sol. Hacen las presentaciones, a gritos, para poder escucharse sobre la música. De nuevo, un grupo que les gusta bastante, así que se separan un poco. Bahorel ve que Feuilly está empezando a tontear con Jehan, y sonríe levemente. Si no lo conociera como lo conoce, se molestaría. Pero lo conoce, desde que era un puto crío de doce años que no era capaz de golpear un saco de boxeo sin caerse de culo. Era su mejor amigo, y luego, pasó a ser mucho más que eso. 

Bahorel no sabe en que momento exacto se fueron, pero la cuestión es que ahora están los tres de vuelta en el interior de su tienda de campaña. El hecho de que sea bastante pequeña, los obliga a estar algo pegados, mientras beben y fuman. 

-Uhhh ¿Tienes tatuajes?- sonríe el rubio, mirando a Feuilly. Este se ríe, porque para que mentir, han bebido bastante. Se incorpora sobre sus rodillas, y su cabeza choca con la lona de la tienda de campaña, lo que le hace reírse más. Se sube la camiseta, y le enseña un tatuaje justo bajo uno de sus pezones. Jehan se acerca, sonriente, para mirarlo de cerca. Acaricia el contorno de las letras con las yemas de los dedos, y mira a Feuilly. -¿Es árabe? ¿Qué significa?-

-Afortunado- responde Feuilly, pero no lo mira a él, sino que mira a Bahorel, que a su vez, los mira a ambos, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, sin decir nada. Sólo, asiente levemente, así que Feuilly vuelve a dirigir la mirada a Jehan, que no ha apartado los ojos de él. 

-¿Lo eres? ¿Afortunado?-

-Muchísimo- responde quitándose del todo la camiseta. Jehan mira a Bahorel, que sigue en su sitio, ahora con una sonrisa más grande. Lo entiende como un gesto de aprobación, así que el rubio se incorpora un poco, acercando sus labios a los de Feuilly.

-¿Si?-

-Si- responde el moreno, terminando con la distancia y besando los delicados labios de Jehan. A medida que pasan los segundos, el beso se va volviendo más intenso y profundo. El rubio se arquea levemente, para pegar su cuerpo al de Feuilly, y este sonríe ampliamente. Sienten movimiento a sus espaldas, y acto seguido, el moreno siente las grandes manazas de Bahorel acariciando sus caderas, y luego aquellos labios que tanto conoce en su cuello. -¿No empieza a hacer un poco de calor aquí?- Bahorel ríe, y Jehan sonríe ampliamente, separándose un poco para quitarse también la camiseta. El grandullón lo imita, para jugar en las mismas condiciones. Feuilly tira un poco del rubio, comenzando a dejar besos en su clavícula, momento en el que Bahorel aprovecha para besarle en los labios. El moreno lleva una mano hacia atrás, comenzando a acariciar a Bahorel sobre el pantalón, y haciendo lo mismo con la otra mano, pero en Jehan. Mientras, ellos dos se besan, con entusiasmo. Feuilly baja los besos, intercalándolos con pequeños mordiscos en la piel pálida del rubio. Bahorel no puede evitar sonreír, con anticipación, y esta sonrisa se hace más grande cuando nota como baja la cremallera de uno y de otro. No rompe el beso con Jehan, aunque ambos jadean levemente al sentir a Feuilly allí abajo. 

-Joder, Fe, macho- suspira Bahorel, y Jehan ríe con suavidad, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del grandullón, pero dejando espacio suficiente entre ambos para que Feuilly pueda seguir trabajando. Intenta darles lo mismo a uno que al otro; si con uno usa la mano, con el otro usa los labios, y luego, viceversa. Al grandullón le vuelve loco. Lleva mucho tiempo con él, ha perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que han follado. Han hecho de todo. Y aún así, es incapaz de predecir los pasos de Feuilly. Cuando siente aquella boca, tan húmeda, tan perfecta, rodeándolo, se tiene que esforzar por seguir prestando atención a Jehan. Luego, la boca se va, pero siente sus dedos, largos, llenos de callosidades, tan poco suaves, pero tan hábiles para... todo... le vuelven loco aquellas manos... le vuelve loco, por entero. Más de cuatro años y aún mira a Feuilly como el primer puto día. Tras unos minutos, el moreno se incorpora, sonriendo mucho, y los mira besarse. La escena le pone a cien, y no hace nada por ocultarlo, así que los obliga a romper el beso, para unirse a ellos. Llega un momento en el que se siente tan sobreexcitado, que no sabe a quien está besando, de quien es esa lengua, o quien le está acariciando. Le da igual. 

-Prouvaire- el rubio abre los ojos. Tiene los labios ligeramente hinchados, pero sonríe.

-¿Si?- Feuilly acerca los labios a su cuello, justo donde la oreja se une a la mandíbula, y le da un pequeño mordisco. 

-¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?- Bahorel se ríe, porque Jehan se ha sonrojado intensamente. 

-Uh... eh... yo...- Feuilly sonríe levemente también, y mira a Bahorel. 

-No parecías tan tímido hace unos segundos- Jehan sonríe levemente, y se encoge de hombros.

-Eres nuestro invitado, tío- interviene Bahorel -Estás en tu derecho a elegir lo que quieres- el rubio se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior, y mira a Feuilly, lo que hace a Bahorel sonreír muy ampliamente. Lo comprende tan bien.

-Puedo... -se calla y se corrige- podemos... ¿Compartirte? Suena muy mal ¿Verdad?- Feuilly sonríe, y Bahorel suelta una carcajada. 

-Pero te hemos entendido, no te preocupes- responde el grandullón, acariciando la espalda de Feuilly. -¿Podrás?- el muchacho bufa.

-Cómo si no lo supieras ya- Bahorel vuelve a reír, separándose un poco de ellos para buscar su mochila. Mientras, Feuilly ha comenzado a besar de nuevo a Jehan, echándose sobre él, para tumbarlo en el suelo. El rubio sonríe, todavía algo sonrojado, y la sonrisa aumenta cuando se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, tomando con sus manos ambas erecciones y comenzando a masturbarlas a la vez, haciendo que se rocen. Bahorel vuelve, con una caja de preservativos y un bote de lubricante. En realidad, es algo curioso, porque normalmente, entre ellos no usan protección. Pero tampoco es una sorpresa, no es la primera vez que hacen algo así. Toma aire, mirándolos, superado por la escena. Los dos muchachos se besan con ansiedad, pegando sus cuerpos, rozándose, tocándose. Deja la caja a un lado, y se echa un poco de lubricante en los dedos, acercándose a Feuilly, con una pequeña sonrisa. Introduce el primer dedo, y siente como el moreno arquea levemente la espalda, lo que le hace sonreír aun más. Juega un poco, y luego introduce otro, comenzando a prepararle. Echa un poco más de lubricante, porque sabe que es algo más complicado que cuando lo hacen ellos dos solos. Por lo general, son bastante bruscos, y suelen pasar aquellos preliminares bastante rápido. Pero ahora juego, curva sus dedos, e introduce otro más, haciendo a Feuilly gemir en los labios de Jehan. Aquel sonido es miel para sus oídos, así que sigue jugando, buscando escucharlo otra vez. A una parte de él le gustaría que aquellos gemidos estuvieran siendo ahogados en su boca, pero para que mentir... la escena es jodidamente excitante. Se echa un poco más de lubricante en los dedos, antes de pasarle el bote y la caja de condones a Jehan, que está algo aturdido. Bahorel lo comprende. Feuilly besa de puta madre, y es difícil superar sus besos, una vez que los has vivido.

-Gracias- musita el rubio, y para variar, Bahorel vuelve a reírse. El chiquillo le parece verdaderamente adorable. Parece tímido, pero a la vez.. no. Es extraño. Le gusta. Juega un poco más con los dedos dentro de Feuilly, y luego se echa hacia un lado, buscando una buena vista. Va a dejar que sea Jehan el que empiece, básicamente, porque no quiere perdérselo. Comienza a masturbarse, observándoles. Algo que no se puede negar, es que el sexo, es algo que a Feuilly se le da especialmente bien. Ya cuando empezó a salir con él, tenía bastante experiencia. Tanta como para que Bahorel, que también tenía sus andares, se sintiera torpe a su lado. Pero habían aprendido mucho juntos. Y, joder, comienza a masturbarse con más ansia, cuando el cuerpo de Feuilly se arquea, dejando entrar a Jehan por completo en su interior. Mueve las caderas en círculos, despacio, acostumbrándose, y Bahorel ve como el rubio cierra con fuerza los ojos, comenzando a jadear. Feuilly, por el contrario, mira a Bahorel, con una pequeña sonrisa, cargada de obscenidad. Lo odia, muchísimo. Hace un gesto para que se acerque, y por supuesto, Bahorel obedece. Le ayuda a masturbarse, pero el muy... bastardo, comienza pronto a torturarle, jugando con su glande, tratándolo con bastante poco cariño, que es la dureza habitual en ellos. Con Jehan, van con más cuidado. Este lleva una mano hacia Bahorel, que se inclina con una sonrisa, para besarle. Mientras, Feuilly aumenta el ritmo, comenzando a moverse con más velocidad sobre Jehan, gimiendo de vez en cuando. Demasiado. Aquello es demasiado para Bahorel. Cuando el rubio rompe el beso, vuelve a incorporarse, para dirigirse hacia Feuilly. Se coloca tras él, sintiendo como la sangre late con fuerza en su erección. Acaricia la espalda de su novio, y lo empuja para que se tumbe sobre Jehan. Los dos muchachos comienzan a besarse de nuevo, y Bahorel toma aire. Antes de intentar meterse también en Feuilly, introduce un dedo, y luego otro, haciendo espacio.

-¿Vas bien, Fe?-

-Hazlo, me cago en la puta de oros- Bahorel sonríe ampliamente, poniéndose un preservativo, tomando aire una vez más. Se acerca, presionando la punta de su erección, comenzando a sumergirse muy lentamente en su interior. Feuilly apoya la frente en el hombro de Jehan, apretando con fuerza los labios, hasta que gran parte de Bahorel está totalmente dentro suyo, que es cuando no puede controlar un gemido. Los tres comienzan a moverse, de forma errática, pero no tardan demasiado en encontrar un buen ritmo. No son conscientes del ruido que hacen, y mucho menos de como la pequeña tienda de campaña se zarandea a su alrededor, por sus movimientos. Bahorel besa la espalda de Feuilly, y este besa los labios de Jehan, cuyas manos acarician al grandullón. No tardan demasiado en llegar al límite. Jehan, desde luego, se siente totalmente sobreexcitado. Aquello es demasiado. Los labios de Feuilly, y su calor, su estrechez, unida al roce con la erección de Bahorel... a veces, cree que está en un sueño. O que se ha pasado con la maria. Nunca ha hecho algo así. Ni un trío, ni acostarse con gente a la que acaba de conocer. Pero por algún extraño motivo... confía en ellos. Es absurdo, pero es Jehan Prouvaire. Tiene ojo para aquellas cosas. Es el primero en terminar, y aún así, ha durado más de lo que esperaba el mismo. Sale con cuidado de Feuilly, y es entonces cuando este se derrumba sobre él, y Bahorel comienza a embestirlo sin delicadeza alguna. Jehan los siente sobre él, los mira, con una sonrisa exhausta en los labios. Quiere recordar cada segundo de aquello, porque a sus ojos, es verdaderamente precioso. Bahorel gruñe, quedándose quieto, totalmente dentro de Feuilly, y este gime, cerrando los ojos; en ese momento, Jehan nota como el moreno se corre sobre él, cubriendo de semen su torso. El grandullón se mueve con mucho cuidado, unos instantes más, y finalmente sale de Feuilly también, echándose a un lado, y tirando del más pequeño para que se recueste también. Se quita el condón, tirándolo a un lado, y Jehan lo imita, sin dejar aún de mirarles. -Por Judas, joder... me habéis dejado seco- sonríe Feuilly, cogiendo su camiseta para limpiarse y limpiar a Jehan. Besa sus labios con delicadeza y vuelve a recostarse. -Y agotado. Joder, estoy agotado- y como para demostrar cuan cansado está, bosteza. Jehan hace el amago de levantarse, pero Bahorel lo detiene.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes?- Jehan se sonroja un poco, otra vez.

-No sabía si queríais que me quedara- Bahorel bufa, pero Feuilly sonríe.

-No seas tonto, si quisiéramos que te fueras, te lo diríamos- el rubio asiente, y vuelve a recostarse. Feuilly tira de él, para colocarlo entre él y su novio, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Se abraza a ellos, y no tarda demasiado en quedarse totalmente dormido.

Cuando Jehan despierta a la mañana siguiente, se encuentra directamente con los enormes ojos oscuros de Bahorel, que le sonríen.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días- responde el rubio, sonriendo levemente, girándose levemente para mirar a Feuilly.

-Está dormido. Es una marmota. Sobre todo después del sexo- Jehan se echa de nuevo, y mira a Bahorel.

-Es increíble- musita, refiriéndose a Feuilly, y Bahorel ríe con suavidad.

-Es él el que tiene ''afortunado'' tatuado en el pecho, pero el verdaderamente afortunado soy yo- Jehan asiente. Siempre ha sido una persona muy empática, y siempre le ha sido fácil leer a los demás. 

-¿Vais a volver el año que viene?- Bahorel sonríe ampliamente, acercándose a él para besarle, con cierta intensidad. Jehan responde, conteniendo la respiración. En ese momento, Feuilly bosteza sonoramente, y se estira, gruñendo.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Las diez y media- otro gruñido. Se incorpora y se frota los ojos, para luego mirarles y sonreír. -Jehan pregunta si volveremos el año que viene-

-¿Tú vas a volver?- Jehan asiente. -Entonces, si, seguro-

Están un rato más allí, abrazados los tres, y finalmente, Jehan vuelve a su tienda de campaña. Le sorprende bastante encontrarse a Courfeyrac sin compañía.

-¿Dónde te metiste?-

-Ya me conoces... tardo en perderme menos que un mechero- Courfeyrac sonríe, alzando las cejas. El muy capullo huele el sexo a kilómetros.

-¿Te has liado con los marselleses? Buah, Prouvaire ¡Cuenta!-

* * *

 

Courfeyrac mira a Jehan, y no puede evitar sonreír. Lo ve nervioso. Sabe que está deseando llegar al Solidays, para ver a Feuilly y Bahorel. El primer encuentro que tuvieron, no fue el último, y se vieron en la tienda de campaña de los marselleses varias veces más en los tres días que duró el festival. Por supuesto, se habían pasado los números, y durante aquel año, han estado hablando prácticamente todas las semanas. Jehan siempre ha pecado de ser una persona bastante mística, y no puede evitar estar convencido de que hay una conexión entre ellos. ¿Por qué si no sus pies lo habían llevado directamente a su tienda, con lo enorme que era el camping? Courfeyrac se ríe de él, pero cuando se lo contó a Feuilly, en una videollamada, el muchacho pareció comprenderlo. Eso le gusta de Feuilly. Bueno, de Feuilly, le gustan muchas cosas. Y de Bahorel, para que mentir. Sabe que es absurdo imaginarse algo más con ellos, porque ¿Cómo podría meterse en medio de una relación de, ahora cinco años y medio? Y sin embargo, le gusta aquello. Y le gusta más, porque después de ese año, viene otro. Y luego otro. Y ya no es solo en el Solidays, sino que comienzan a encontrarse en otros festivales. Siempre que pueden, intentan verse. Tienen algo especial, algo diferente.

**_Y no les importa el lugar, ni las cabezas de cartel._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Me ha parecido guay hablar del tatuaje de Feuilly, pero no me gustaba como quedaba dentro del fic, ASÍ QUE: El nombre de nacimiento de Feuilly es Masud. En mi headcanon se llama así porque es un nombre que se asocia a la perseverancia, a la entrega personal y al esfuerzo. Y en árabe, significa afortunado. Pero Feuilly nunca se ha sentido una persona afortunada. Sus padres lo abandonaron, abusaban de él en su casa de acogida, pasó muchos años viviendo en la calle... en resumen, que no, que afortunada precisamente... no... Así que repudió su nombre, y se quedo con el ''Feuilly''
> 
> Cuando tenía doce años, conoció a Bahorel. Era compañero suyo de clase, e iban a boxeo juntos. Se hicieron muy amigos pronto. A medida que los años pasaban, y fundamentalmente por su amistad con el grandullón, Feuilly comenzó a reconciliarse con su nombre. Unos años después, conoció a Enjolras, al que consideraba prácticamente su hermano. Y también a Combeferre, que era de sus mejores amigos. Y cuando empezó a salir con Bahorel, se dio cuenta de que si. De que daba igual por cuanta mierda hubiera pasado. Era una persona afortunada.


End file.
